Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Big Chill
Ultimate Big Chill is the evolved form of Big Chill. Powers He can still become intangible, manipulate ice, and fly like his original form. Instead of breathing ice, he can create "ice flames" (actually a heat-draining plasma beam), which he describes as "fire so cold it burns." Dwayne McDuffie described them as flames that consume the heat of whatever they touch, and use that energy to burn. He can breathe flames or shoot them from his palms, and when they hit something, it turns into blue ice. He can also freeze things faster than Big Chill. By inhaling deeply, he can lower the temperature of the air he breathes in, freezing anything that happens to be in it's path. His transparent invisible/intangible form is now red instead of blue. He is also much faster while flying and phasing through objects. Like Big Chill, he can survive in a variety of environments, including extreme heat, intense cold, deep underwater, and the vacuum of space/ Weaknessess The Info. Info ﻿He is the third used freezing alien because Articguna in the episode Ben 10,000 was the first freezing alien used. Since it is not fast it does not take much accuracy to hit him although he may become invisible, he does not use it often making it rarely used. It is different from Big Chill because his attacking power is better because area is increased. Appearance Like Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill is an ethereal ghostly Mothman creature who can pass through matter. Unlike Big Chill, he is colored red. Ultimate Big Chill resembles more of an fire-type alien while Big Chill looks more a ice-type alien though both are able to go intangible, invisible, manipulate ice and fly. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance but he has a green belt and fingerless green socks. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Ultimate Alien appearance but there are fire patterns on his hands and legs. In Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited, he is modeled to look like Omniverse Big Chill, but he retains his Ultimate Alien colors. Species An Evolved Necrofriggian from Planet Kylmyys. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses, being used by Good Albedo and Evil Ben. He appears in Hero's Challenge to go Infinite. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He appears in Smarts to fight Albedo. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He appears in You Are Begging For Trouble where he defeats Heatbat. In Highbreed Invaded: Part 2, he defeats Hypnotick and fights Ultimate Hypnotick. He is used by BTUO Ben in Ben Quest to save BTSO Ben. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he fights MAL.W.A.R.E. Ben 10: Super Omniverse His wings are rather larger than before. He reappears in One Shall Fall: Part 2 to fight Vilgax. Ben 10: Alien Alliance Ben uses Ultimate Big Chill in The Visitor to defeat Overlord. John Smith 10 Ultimate Big Chill is first used to fight Rob Lucci. Appearances *Ultimate Evolution (first appearance) *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple (used by Kevin) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John) Galactic Battle *On Ice (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *War Game *Round Four Part 2 Phantom Watch *The Sixth Round (first re-appearance) *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Reasoning (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Appearances *Rocket Town *North Crater comics mr giga returns Gallery 200px-Picture 1k.png 185px-800px-Ultimate Bigchill.png 185px-Greetings From Ultimate Big Chill Techadons.png 210px-Vlcsnap-2010-06-04-17h29m51s140.png|Galapagus and intangible Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate Ben, Ultimate Big Chill.png|Ultimate Ben as Ultimate Big Chill BTE Ultimate Big Chill.png|Ultimate Big Chill in BTE Category:Aliens Category:Ice aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Fire aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Necrofriggian Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Eamon 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Fifth Element Category:Flame 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo